horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Privacy
Invasion of Privacy is the debut studio album by American rapper Cardi B. Track listing Notes * "I Like It" features additional background vocals by Andrew Tinker, Holly Seeley, Michael Romero, Nick Seeley and Sarah Sellers * "Thru Your Phone" features background vocals by Andrew Watt and uncredited vocals by Ali Tamposi Sample credits * "Get Up 10" contains an interpolation of "Dreams and Nightmares", performed by Meek Mill and written by Mill, Maurice Jordan and Jermaine Preyan. * "Bodak Yellow" contains an interpolation from "No Flockin", performed by Kodak Black. * "Be Careful" contains an interpolation from "Ex-Factor", written and performed by Lauryn Hill, which contains a sample of "Can It Be All So Simple", written and performed by Wu-Tang Clan. The latter song samples "The Way We Were", written by Marvin Hamlisch, Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman. * "I Like It" contains a sample from "I Like It Like That", written by Tony Pabon and Manny Rodriguez, and performed by Pete Rodriguez. Personnel Performance * Cardi B – primary artist * Migos – featured artist * Chance the Rapper – featured artist * Bad Bunny – artist * J Balvin – artist * Kehlani – featured artist * 21 Savage – featured artist * YG – artist * SZA – featured artist * Ali Tamposi – uncredited vocals (track 12) * Holly Seeley – background vocals (track 7) * Nick Seeley – background vocals (track 7) * Michael Romero – background vocals (track 7) * Andrew Tinker – background vocals (track 7) * Sarah Sellers – background vocals (track 7) * Andrew Watt – background vocals (track 12) Instrumentation * Juan Chavez – trumpets (track 7) * Andrew Watt – guitar (track 12) Production * Darrale Jones – executive production * Brooklyn Johnny – executive production * Craig Kallman – executive production, production (track 7) * DJ SwanQo – production (track 1) * Matt Allen – production (track 1) * Cassius Jay – production (track 2) * Nonstop Da Hitman – production (track 2) * Ayo & Keys – production (track 3) * NES – production (track 3) * J. White Did It – production (tracks 4, 7, and 9) * Boi-1da – production (tracks 5 and 6) * Frank Dukes – production (track 5) * Kuk Harrell – production (track 5) * Vinylz – production (track 5) * Simone Torres – production (track 5) * Allen Ritter – production (track 6) * Tainy – production (track 7) * Needlz – production (track 8) * Scribz Riley – production (track 8) * 30 Roc – production (track 10) * Cheeze Beatz – production (track 10) * DJ Mustard – production (track 11) * DJ Official – production (track 11) * Andrew Watt – production (track 12) * Benny Blanco – production (track 12), keyboards (track 12) * Murda Beatz – production (track 13) * Nick Seeley – additional production (track 7) * Louis Bell – additional production (track 12) * Laquan Green – co-production (tracks 4 and 9) * Invincible – co-production (track 7) * Avery Earls – production coordinator (track 8) * Carlyn Calder – production coordinator (track 8) * Donnie Meadows – production coordinator (track 8) * Andrew Luftman – production coordinator (track 12) * Sarah Shelton – production coordinator (track 12) * Sofia Yen – production coordinator (track 12) * Zvi Edelman – production coordinator (track 12) Technical * DJ SwanQo – programming (track 1) * Matt Allen – programming (track 1) * Cassius Jay – programming (track 2) * Nonstop Da Hitman – programming (track 2) * Ayo & Keys – programming (track 3) * NES – programming (track 3) * J. White Did It – programming (tracks 4, 7, and 9) * Laquan Green – programming (tracks 4 and 9) * Boi-1da – programming (tracks 5 and 6) * Frank Dukes – programming (track 5) * Vinylz – programming (track 5) * Allen Ritter – programming (track 6) * Craig Kallman – programming (track 7) * Invincible – programming (track 7) * Tainy – programming (track 7) * Needlz – programming (track 8) * Scribz Riley – programming (track 8) * 30 Roc – programming (track 10) * Cheeze Beatz – programming (track 10) * DJ Mustard – programming (track 11) * DJ Official – programming (track 11) * Andrew Watt – programming (track 12) * Benny Blanco – programming (track 12) * Murda Beatz – programming (track 13) * Nick Seeley – additional programming (track 7) * David Rodriguez – engineering (track 12) * Geoff Swan – engineering (track 12) * Michael Freeman – engineering (track 12) * Ebonie Smith – engineering assistance (track 7) * Evan LaRay – recording (all tracks), engineering (track 12) * Louie Gomez – additional recording (track 7) * Peter Kim – additional recording (track 7) * DJ SwanQo – additional recording (track 7) * Joel Iglesias – additional recording (track 7) * Leslie Brathwaite – mixing (tracks 1-10, and 13) * MixedByAli – mixing (track 11) * Mark Stent – mixing (track 12) * Colin Leonard – mastering (all tracks) Miscellaneous * Craig Kallman – editing (track 7) * DJ SwanQo – editing (track 7) * Ebonie Smith – editing (track 7) * Joe Pomarico – editing (track 7) * Kuk Harrell – editing (track 7) * Louie Gomez – editing (track 7) * Peter Kim – editing (track 7) Why It Sucks # Cardi B's rapping voice is very aggravating and annoying on the album. In addition, it's even worse due to the fact it's a whole album and not a single song. # The lyrics on the album can be corny at points, but the lyrics mostly stick to being about her vagina, sex and bragging. "pussy so good I say my own name during sex". # The features don't really help as much on the album such as Bad Bunny, J. Balvin and YG. # Some of Cardi's most annoying songs appear on here (Bickenhead, She Bad, I Do, I Like It etc.) # The music videos are very generic and mostly have Cardi with expensive clothes. Redeeming Qualities # Most of the beats on the album are well produced like the ones for "Bodak Yellow", "Bartier Cardi" and "I Like It" # There are good and decent songs on the album like "Ring", "Bodak Yellow", "Get Up 10" and "Be Careful" # The album cover has some nice 80's style fashion. Music Videos Cardi B - Bodak Yellow OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO Cardi B - Bartier Cardi (feat. 21 Savage) Official Video Cardi B - Be Careful Official Video Cardi B, Bad Bunny & J Balvin - I Like It Official Music Video Cardi B - Ring (feat. Kehlani) Official Video Category:2018 Category:Cardi B albums Category:Hip Hop/Rap Albums Category:Mumble Rap Albums Category:Albums Category:Albums that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2010s Albums Category:Albums that Charted at Number 1 Category:Albums with bad cover art Category:Bad Albums with Good Songs Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:Average albums